Why ya wanna?
by wonderheart216
Summary: Based off of the song by Jana Kramer, Overwatch has finally disbanded all because of the S.V.C, Luna now finally has control over her powers and is back in her hometown in Miami. When 76 admits he's getting married, McCree does whatever it takes to be with Luna before she becomes Marrison's forever. Rated T for language and slight sex
1. Marriage

"What are you doing here?" I asked him in complete shock. "I just want a smoothie. Didn't expect fer you ta be here too, and lookin' pretty." He replied. "Um... W-what kind?" I asked him. Quickly trying to hide my blush. "I'll have a blueberry shake." He told me. I nodded. Heading over to the machine. Using my powers to create ice. Setting it into the glass, mixing the blueberries. I finally finished the shake.

"Here you go." I said. He just handed me the money without even saying thanks. I took it, I guess he was still mad at me for not telling him about my ex. I hoped he wouldn't come back.

Jack came over to me. "Hey," He smirked. "Hey!" I exclaimed happy to see my friend. Since Jack knew he couldn't win me back. He decided to just stick with being a friend. And feeling sorry for him, I thought of hooking him up with Angela. They've been dating ever since.

"So, how are you and Angie?" I asked him. He showed me the ring. "Woh, are you sure?" I looked at the ring, it looked very beautiful. "Sure as hell," He chuckled. "When?" I said. "Tonight where we went on our first date." He told me. "Oh, she's so lucky!" I sighed. Wishing that Quick Draw would ask me the same question. "Well, gotta go. Later." He waved. Leaving.

"Bye!" I waved back.

* * *

(McCree's P.O.V)

Was 76 holdin' what I think he is? How long have he and lily been datin'? I was really tempted to shoot Morrison with all the bullets in my gun. How dare he? Me an' Luna were doin' just fine until he showed up and tried takin' her away from me!

I shouldn't 'ave just backed off and hid my feelin' from Luna. I'll just have ta make sure to be with her until her big day. And thats a promise that I'm willin' ta take fer 'er...


	2. Catching Up

After Luna closed the bar. I walked over to her. "Hey." I said. She turned to me. She didn't say anything. Just looked to the ground, I sighed. "Ya hungry?" I asked. Her grumnlin' stomach answered before she could. Remindin' me of when she shared half of her food ta me.

"Um... I guess..." Her face turned back to the way it was when I first started flirtin' with 'er. She did look cute when she did that. "You, uh, know a resturaunt 'round here?" I asked. She nodded. Takin' her to my truck. I allowed 'er to sit with me in the front. After I started the engine. She told me about this family friendly place where we could go and eat.

* * *

(Luna's P.O.V)

After we made it to LongHorn Stakhouse. The waiter sent us to a booth, far enough from the door, but next to a window. The tv was blaring some football game. I checked the menu. "Why'd ya bring me here?" Quick asked. "Well... I thought you might like this place." I replied.

"So... How long are you going to be here?" I said. "Don't know, lily, ain't sure yet." He shrugged. "How long have ya been here?" He questioned. "Since I was born." I replied.

"Where were you born?" I said. "Santa Fe." He smirked. I was surprised. From the way Quick Draw dressed, I thought he was from Dallas or Georgia or maybe Alabama. Perhaps he hasn't told me everything. "Then, maybe I should start calling you Dora?" I joked. "McCree." He remarked. I soon gave him a funny look. "Jesse McCree." He said. Unexpected much? And to think, he told me his name was Luna!

Maybe he was astounded by my name to not tell me. I quickly changed topics again. "So, how long have you been here?" I guessed he was probably here for something, maybe I'm wrong. "Just got here." He replied. That took me by surprise. Jess actually went all the way from New Mexico to America just like that? But, that will take him 2,001 miles to get here by car.

"Well, why are you here?" I asked him. "Just came to find someone." He answered. His eyes were busy somewhere else. I felt like my heart would stop beating any moment. So, did he come back for me? Or... Maybe someone else. "Have you found her? Or him?" I said. "Yeah, but, it turns out she's gettin' married." I had two emotions fighting inside of me. I was sad for him because this girl he loved was going to be with someone else. But I was upset that he didn't come back for me. I guess he was finally over me.

"Well, maybe it isn't too late." I said. He finally turned his attention towards me. "What? You think I should go stop the wedding and tell the bride how much I love 'er?" He rolled his eyes at me. "Seems like a good idea to me." I shrugged. The waiter came back a few hours later with our food. I didn't need another refill for my drink. But I guess Jesse wanted another.

"Hate ta break it to ya, lily, but I'll just let 'er happy with who she wants ta be with." He sighed. Soon, we both ate in silence. I didn't know what to say to the man I love... But after we finished, Jesse paid for the food. "You didn't have to." I told him. "I wanted to." He said.

"And now, I want ta see where ya live." He added with a light grin. I giggled softly. "Fine." I rolled my eyes at him. Using his pick up. I told him which way to go.

* * *

(McCree's P.O.V)

After I drove Luna to her place. I was shocked. After I never heard from 'er again. I never expected her to be livin' here in an apartment. But then again. I didn't have a place to crash.

Openin' my door and closin' it, I opened Luna's next. As she got out, she smiled softly at me. Like she used ta. "You know, its been a while since we've been together..." She said. "But, I'm glad that I'm here with you again. Even if you love someone else." I felt bad fer the white lie I gave ta her. I love Luna, but, I'm just really pissed at myself fer leavin' her just 'cause she never told me 'bout 76 bein' her boyfriend. "Well... Maybe you'd wanna show me around here next time?" I asked.

"I would love to." She replied. Kissin' my cheek before headin' up the stairs to her place.

Feelin' at the spot she kissed me. Just like she did durin' our first date. I went into my truck. Decidin' ta go find a hotel to sleep in fer a few nights until I go back to Santa Fe. But, until that weddin' happens... I'll just have ta stick around...


	3. The Text

The next day I was making myself breakfast. As soon as I got to my living room I groaned when I heard a knock at my door. Setting down my food on the table. I went to go see who it was. Soon becoming both happy and surprised to see Quick Draw at the door.

"Good morning." I smiled at him. "'Mornin'." He replied. I allowed him in, he plopped onto my couch and set his feet on top of each other on my coffee table. Resting his robot arm on the couch. "Would you like to watch something?" I asked him. "Sure." He shrugged. I walked over to the couch. Grabbing the remote and my food. "What would you like to watch?" I said.

"Whatever ya want." He replied. I turned on the tv, checking the guide to find Maleficent. I played it. Hoping that Jesse would like it. During part of the movie, my phone buzzed with a new text message. I was eating my food. Too hungry to answer it. "Hey, Jess? Can you read it for me?" I asked after my third bite out of my cereal. "Sure." He replied. A few seconds later, he handed me my phone. I looked at it. Excited that Jack texted me.

Last night before going to bed, he called me, saying that Angie said yes. Then he asked me that she wanted me to be her bridesmaid. I told him that I'll think about. But I guess that he wanted me to answer. So I gave him my answer. Sending it to him. I felt like someone was watching me. I turned my head to see that Jesse's whole body was facing the movie.

It must have been my imagination. After I was done with my cereal. I headed to the sink. Washing it, after I was done, I went back into the living room. Seating myself back onto the couch. Squeaking in surprise when I felt a robotic arm wrap itself around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Jess felt warm. I know he's still mad at me, but I set my head on his shoulder anyway.

* * *

(McCree's P.O.V)

When Luna left, I went to check what she said ta Morrison, only making me feel more upset that she agreed to be his wife through text. Damn, is God tryna punish me fer bein' an ass ta lily?

After I heard her comin' back. I quickly set 'er phone back where she put it. Pretendin' ta be interested in the movie. But my mind was wanderin' on what Luna would look like in a dress.

Since when I used ta date 'er. She only wore regular clothes. Like some blue jeans or a regular t-shirt. But, I bet she'd look more beautiful in a weddin' dress. Too bad I ain't gonna be the one she'll be lovin' forever.. But, that don't mean I ain't gonna spend as much time with 'er as I could.

* * *

The movie finally ended. I decided to change the channel to my favorite show. Dukes of Hazard. After a few episodes. I noticed it was already nighttime. Lookin' over my shoulder ta find Luna sleepin' there. Turnin' off the tv. I decided ta carry my lily to her room.

After we made it to 'er room I gently covered her in a blanket, thinkin' of maybe kissin' 'er forehead. Or maybe them lips, I quickly backed off from that feelin'. Decidin' ta leave instead...


	4. Stay

A few months after. I was already accustomed ta Miami, thanks to Luna, but, I still haven't told 'er the _real_ reason fer why I'm here. And each moment I spent with her, it made me feel the way I used ta when I was around her.

"Hey, McCree." Jack said. I turned to look at him. "Didn't know you were here." He commented. "Yeah, how've ya been?" I asked him. "Well, I'm getting married." He told me. The word made me want to throw the ring I was gonna give ta lily to a river. "And, I'd know it'd mean a lot to Luna if you were there." Morrison added. Handing me a piece of paper. I looked it over, seeing that it said when the wedding would be and where it would be held.

"So, can you make it?" He said. I looked at the paper. Then at him. I wanted real bad t'go. But I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to watch the woman I loved with someone else forever.

"Sorry, but, I'm gonna be goin' back ta Santa Fe pretty soon." I told him. Turnin' around. "Also, can you not tell Luna 'bout this? Don't want 'er ta be upset." I added, walking away to go pack my things fer when I finally leave Luna, and never come back.

* * *

(Luna's P.O.V)

I already tried on my cyan blue bridesmaid dress. It was not only beautiful, but it also fit perfectly. And I was astounded at how beautiful Angela looked in her wedding dress. She actually looked like an angel.

Now, the wedding was almost complete. Tracer was the flower girl, Hana, Widow and I were the bridesmaids, Junkrat and Roadhog were in charge of carrying the rings for the bride and groom, and Angie and Jack agreed to let Winston be the pastor because he has read all the bibles and used to go to church as a young chimp. But I couldn't seem to find Jesse anywhere. I finally found Jack coming into the church. Walking up to him, "Where's Jesse?" I asked him. Worried that he might have already left for Santa Fe. "He said no." He replied. I felt sad all of a sudden.

"Love? Is everything ok?" Tracer asked me worried. "Yeah... I just need to go think..." I replied. Running off some where to go and cry. How could Jesse do this? Did his lover already get married? Is that why? "Luna? Luna?" I heard Angie call out. She finally found me in the gazebo. "Luna? Whats wrong?" Angela asked me. Seating herself right next to me.

"I-is there something wrong w-with me?" I looked up to face her. My face was covered in maskcara. Good thing it wasn't on my dress. "What?! Of course not! Your beautiful!" She said.

"Then why is it that, when I... Love someone... I end up g-getting h-h-hurt?" I sniffled. Mercy set a hand on my shoulder. "Is this about McCree? Do you still love him?" She asked me. I just nodded in reply. "Then go after him." She told me. "But... What if he left?" I asked. "I'm sure that if you ask him yourself, then maybe he'll change his mind." Angie said. I soon dried my tears.

Standing up. "Thanks for the advice!" I exclaimed. Quickly running like hell to catch up with Jesse.

* * *

I finally found Jesse about to climb into his truck. When he saw me he quickly got off, walking towards me. "Uh... What're you-!?" Before he could finish I wrapped my arms around his neck. Letting go after. "I know you love this woman, Jess, but please. Will you stay?" I asked. "For me?" He seemed hesitant about his answer. I guess the woman whom replaced me actually meant more to him than me. Maybe I am too late.

Looking to the ground in sorrow. "I understand." I said, tears started to blur my vision. I refused to make contact with Jesse. With my back facing him, I walked all the way to my house.

* * *

(McCree's P.O.V)

What the hell is wrong with me!? The woman I loved just fuckin' begged me ta stay. But instead of answerin'. I just done and stood there like some damn fool! I need ta set things right! And fast! I went back into my truck. Luna still loves me, and if I got enough time, then maybe I can get 'er back. Fer now I'll just have ta sleep in my car until the weddin'...


	5. Finally The Truth

The weddin' was finally here. I was wearin' a tux. Which surprisingly fit me. I tried to hide myself with the crowd of people that actually came, Luna has some family. Which is surprisin' 'cause I thought 'er parents were dead.

Jack came walkin' ta the alter first. Then Tracer transported in and out, throwin' flowers on the carpet. Hana and Widow came in first, and after them was Luna all by 'er lonesome, what surprised me was that she was supposed ta be a bridesmaid!? Then, I felt at the spot where I put the ring. Happy that Luna ain't the bride, but confused about who really _was_ the bride.

Winston came in after, and soon the bride came in with 'er dad holdin' onto 'er arm. After the vows and I do's. Winston asked if anyone didn't want 'em ta be married. Which _was_ what I was gonna do until I realized my lily ain't the bride.

"You may now kiss the bride." He said. Morrison removed the veil that the bride was wearin'. Surprisin' me when I found out that Angela was the bride! When they kissed everyone cheered except me, I just got up and left without anyone but Tracer noticin'. I stopped walkin'. When I was in the gazeebo. "So, you finally came?" She gave me a smirk. "Didn't even know Mercy's the bride." I muttered. Trace heard me.

"Wait, don't tell me, you actually thought _Luna_ was the bride?" She laughed. Hittin' the back of my head with her hand. "She broke up with Jack a long time ago." She said. That explains why he always took too long in the simulator room. "You better make it up to Luna, love," She gave me a look. "She was so upset that you didn't come that she ran and cried over here!" She added. I finally took the ring out of my pocket, and showed it ta Len.

"Oh my!" She gasped in shock, it wasn't a diamond ring, just some ring with an ocean blue rock attached to it. "Where'd you get that?" She asked. "I just picked it up, the rock reminded me of Luna's room, wanted ta give it to 'er 'til... Y'know..." I sighed.

"Think she'll like it?" I looked up to her. "I have a plan." She told me with a childish grin. She soon told me what ta do. I let Len take care of the plan since she'd do it faster than me. After she came runnin' back ta me, I knew the plan was startin'.

* * *

(Luna's P.O.V)

Most of the songs playing were just random dancing songs. I wasn't in the mood for one of those so I just sat in the gazeebo all alone. That was, until a slow song started. Jack walked up to me. "Hey," I said. "Angie wanted to sit down." He told me. "Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Look, just because I'm married don't mean I like seeing you upset like this." He replied. Holding out his hand for me to take. "Just like before?" He asked me. I took his hand, leading me to the dance floor.

* * *

(Morrison's P.O.V)

When we got to the dance floor, we danced, I was holding Luna close, like I used to when we were togehter. She wouldn't look me in the eyes. I wished to see those beautiful eyes again. But I knew she wouldn't let me. After all the pain I put her through.

But since I'm married now, I've moved on, but that doesn't mean I still don't love her. "Mind if I cut in?" Luna and I turned our attention to see McCree standing right there. Luna let go of me, hugging McCree.

* * *

(Luna's P.O.V)

After I was in the arms of my love again, I felt safe, we danced slowly. I finally decided to look Jesse in the eyes. "I... I thought you left..." I whispered, loud enough for only him to hear.

"She's better off." He replied. "Besides, I couldn't pass up the offer of seein' ya in that dress." He winked at me. I giggled softly. After the song ended I let go of Jess, he reluctantly let go of me. Together we walked over to the refreshments, chatting as if we were just some old friends.

A few hours later, it was already time for the lovely couple to go on their honeymoon. Hana forced me to join her and the other girls during the time when the bride had to throw the flowers in the air. And somehow, the flowers picked me. "Looks like your next, love," Tracer chuckled.

I noticed something on the flowers. I turned them over to see an envelope. I turned my head to look at Lena, she just shrugged. I took out the envelope. Opening it up carefully to read what it said. I was confused. "Something wrong?" Widow asked. "It just says: 'Will you make me the happiest man alive?'." I answered. Soon realizing everyone became quiet. I looked down to see Jesse on one knee, holding a beautiful ring, sure its not diamond, but it looks lovely to me.

"Will ya?" He asked. I felt tears coming down my face, but this time, they were tears of joy. "Yes!" I squealed. Jesse put the ring on my finger, standing up to hug me, I hugged back happily. The others cheered us on. I realized something. I soon locked eyes with Jesse. "What about the girl?" I asked him. "Yeah... About 'er... She's still here." He told me. My eyes widened in horror. Afraid that she might come at any second. "W-what does she look like?" I gulped silently.

"Well, she's got beautiful shoulder length blonde hair, astounding cyan eyes, and damn those cherry pink lips of hers." He described. "She's even wearin' tha same dress you are." He added. "D-do I... Know her?" I asked. "You should. 'Cause she's right in fronta me." He gave me a cocky smirk. "Wait... So..." He nodded. "God, your an idiot." I told him. Quick Draw playfully dipped me. "Would ya fergive this idiot if he kissed ya?" He asked.

"Only if he does it everyday." I answered. We soon kissed. Everyone cheered us on, even louder this time.

* * *

After we got married Jesse drove us with his pick up truck all the way to Santa Fe. Where we stayed at a cheap motel for our honeymoon. I didn't really care where we were, as long as I'm with Jesse. Jesse went and took his clothes off right in front of my, showing me how big his shaft was. I only took off my dress, I was too nervous to take off the rest.

"Hey, your supposed ta be naked, darlin'," He reminded me. "Sorry, but, I've never been naked in front of a boy before." I blushed. Jesse got onto the bed. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on ya." He told me. Unclasping my bra. Removing it and throwing it next to the bed long forgotten. My blush grew when my husband was taking in my exposed breasts, I felt goosebumps on my skin. "Uh... Before we start fuckin', mind if I play with them babies?" He said. I allowed. Soon Jesse's meat was in between my breasts. Moving his shaft up and down.

I moaned in pleasure, after a few minutes of toying with my chest. I took off my underwear. Leaving me completely naked. I blushed at the way he was looking at me. "Damn, how long have you been hidin' this body from me?" He demanded with a sexy smirk. "Just... Do what you must..." I said. Soon he lied down on the bed. "Ride me." He ordered. "Um... A-are you s-s-sure?" I was more than just a little nervous. "Don't worry, I'll be makin' ya moan louder after I come in yer ass." He replied.

I didn't think my cheeks could get any hotter. So, I swallowed in my shyness for my husband and set my butt on top of his dick. After a few hours of sex and us coming in each other, I was tired. "Tired already?" He chuckled. "Hey, this is the first time I've ever given myself to someone." I told him. "What about yer ex?" He smirked. "As if! He'd just give me gentle caresses or rough kisses." I rolled my eyes at him. "I was even more shy about kissing in bed!" At this, Jesse laughed.

"So that makes me tha first." He said. "The first to take my virginity?" I asked. "No, the first who asked ta marry ya." He smirked. "Goodnight, Quick Draw," I said. Before I could lie down, Quick grabbed me and gently set my on his broad chest. I settled myself there since he felt warm. Finally going to sleep after Jesse kissed my forehead softly...

* * *

 _"Out of all of the places_

 _In this little town_

 _Yeah, you had to come walkin' in here_

 _And sit down"_


End file.
